


the night the Wayne clan realized Martha (marinette) and Tim were theirs now

by Bronywn, crazyjc



Series: Marinette Drake-Wayne [2]
Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, MariBat, Marinette is a Drake, biodad au, marinette is Martha, marinette is great at inducing mild heart attacks in all, process of found family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronywn/pseuds/Bronywn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyjc/pseuds/crazyjc
Summary: Drakes don't do 'have someone always home to watch our six and eleven year old at night'. Even with the knowledge that their daughter can and will do whatever she wants, and that no one alone can keep up with her.The Wayne house is slowly coming to the conclusion of 'these two are ours now, forever' while Tim tries to keep his fanboy in check and Martha is just there since well, Jay Jay came in a blizzard to help her and her wasps.Drake kids are too distracted to notice the impending adoption.
Series: Marinette Drake-Wayne [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700293
Comments: 13
Kudos: 400





	the night the Wayne clan realized Martha (marinette) and Tim were theirs now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bronywn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronywn/gifts).



> Enjoy the fluff.  
> reminder: Martha and Martha Antionette are what Marinette goes by (for now) in this AU.
> 
> Mostly Bruce And Jason POV, since i suck at Dick's.

Bruce knew that Martha Antoinette checks up on her wasps weekly. She was (somehow) keeping the wasps alive in winter with a number of plants she kept mostly in-doors to supply them with nectar. Apparently she was more prepared than Bruce thought to ensure her wasps stayed alive, in spite of weather and expected life cycles.

He would be concerned but it was endearing to see her bring the plants out in warmed pots to the dogwood and to see the wasps (awake despite all evidence that they shouldn’t be, or perhaps they only wake up for Martha’s nectar?) climb out of the un-iced nest portion of the nest (Dick and Jason checked, they had the gardeners safely melt any ice near the opening Martha used) and take from the flowers Martha brought over before returning and she ran the plants back before they got too cold.

Did he mention Martha is incredibly dedicated to her wasps? As she is. And he may have (gravely) miscalculated how dedicated during the first blizzard of the season. (It was a very good thing they decided to call off patrol for the night.)

Why?

A call at 9 at night when the blizzard was starting to pick up.

“Mr. Wayne, please tell me Martha’s there," Tim was panicking.

Tim never let his sister leave his sight during any kind of storm since she got scared and somehow that meant hiding in the attic or in high places that he can’t get her out of without someone helping him physically remove her from her hiding place of choice. Since she is also a bit, well, a scared Martha Antoinette will claw at anyone taking her out of her hiding place unless she's ready to go.

And she usually isn't.

But Tim wouldn't ask like that if it was he and Mrs. Mac couldn't get her out of her current hiding place.

And there was only one other place she might be.

“No, but I think I know where she is." He heard footsteps pounding from Jason's room. "Is Mrs. Mac there with you?”

“Its her night off.” Tim’s voice was getting higher. That was never a good sign. It meant panicking and that was the last thing they needed.

“Are all of her wasp plants there?”

He was hoping that was it.

“Yes but—oh please don’t tell me she’s actually—”

The line went silent and there was scuffling. That meant Tim was running after her. Into a blizzard. 

The Drake (his) children were going to get an earful later about not going out in blizzards. Another time. For the moment, Bruce grabbed his coat and boots and move quickly to get the pair.

“Alfred, I'll be back, its the Drakes.”

“Of course Master Bruce. Do bring them over if you can--I believe it is Mrs. Mac's night off."

Jason was downstairs, beating Bruce to the door and shouting over his shoulder before Bruce or Alfred could stop him. “Pixie’s being Pixie and someone has to stop her!”

Bruce sighed as the door slammed shut. “She went to check on her wasps. I’ll check that the house was locked up after Tim went looking." 

Tim rarely shut the backdoor if he was chasing after Martha.

\--

Jason decided two things upon running through the snow to find a shivering Pixie with Tiny Timmers worse for wear. Martha was smart enough to grab a coat. Tim forgot everything but his shoes.

And Martha was in the wasp tree.

"Mare, c'mon, we n-need to get back."

"They need help! And Batman isn't going to do it!"

Jason almost smiled at that. Because had she asked, yes, Batman would have. So would Robin and Nightwing.

But he was more concerned about her not dying.

"Pixie, what are you--" He began, getting both kids full attention.

Tim looked up helplessly as, well, Martha in a tree he can't get a grip on and is too short to stop her.

It was okay, he may not have the mask, but he was going to get his favorite pain-in-the-butt sister down and bring them both back (home) to Alfred where there would be lectures and blankets and not freezing to death or empty everything that made both kids look so much smaller and more fragile.

Jason was careful get closer, looking for any way to convince the tiny clinging machine to uncling from the tree.

He wished he thought to drag B or Dick with him. 

"Pixie, c'mon, talk to me.

"Almost there!" Martha pulled back then, a victorious "got it!" 

He watched her cling to the trash bag with her small wasp nest in it.

"Okay," Jason moved to the branch she was on, too weak to hold both their weight, so climbing was out. "Can you give that to me? Tim'll take it and you'll get it back once your in my arms, all nice 'n easy, yeah?"

Martha leaned down, bag carefully lowered into his grip and quickly handed off to Tim.

"Good, now remember what we do here?"

"Catch me!" Martha chirped back, sliding off to one side. "Ready?"

Jason got into position, "Ready!"

Martha let herself fall into Jason's arms, a slightly stiff but not down for the count or scared. Just stunned.

"Good, good." Jason looked over at the still shivering Tim, putting Martha down for a second. "Timmers, you give Pixie the bag, and put this on," Jason handed him his coat. "Right now."

Tim did as told with wide eyes, clearly grateful to have something against the wind and snow now.

Jason scooped up Martha (and her damn wasp nest, Jesus Christ this kid), refusing to listen to any possible protest as "Faster this way."

He and Tim managed to make it back before Bruce.

Dick was at the door with a tight smile that reeked of disapproval and concern as he ushered them all in.

"Okay, Alfred grabbed your spare jammies, change into those and then go into the kitchen for cocoa. Orders by Alfred and me."

Jason snorted at that, gently putting (his sister) Martha down by Timmers, who's shivering slightly less.

"You heard 'im kiddos."

"That goes for you too Jaybird."

"Dick--"

"Bad word said you too!" Martha huffed, gesturing with the hand not holding the bag of hibernating (thawing?) wasp nest.

"You did get snowed on too Jason," Tim added, eyes all concern and worry. 

Jason was good at ignoring puppy eyes, usually. Apparently he was weak to either Drake kid's.

"Fine, but don't you lil shi--" Dick was glaring. Quick, cover and "--intizels. shintizels, get any ideas." 

Dick gave him a shit eating grin as he lead Martha to the nearest bathroom, sticking Jason with Timmers.

"C'mon," Jason lead Tim to the second closest bathroom. "Leave the clothes there when yer done." 

"O, okay." 

Tim looked... less tiny out of Jason's coat. "Thanks, I, she," Tim looked up at Jason, almost scared? Shit, that wasn't what Jason was looking for.

"Hey, kid, easy there, you did the right thing and called it in before going off." Jason was quick to kneel a bit, mindful of Tim and how much smaller he was in general. Not hitting a growth spurt anytime soon, huh kid. "I got you both."

Tim nodded numbly, shoulders low in something. "But, but what if..."

Jason made a mental note to tell Bruce and Alfred after this, but he doubted they'd say otherwise. "Whenever Mrs. Mac isn't there, you take her and come here. Hell, even if she is there but not all there or anything, you take her and both come here, you feel me?"

Tim panicked at that. "But, Mom and Dad said not to bother you guys!"

Jason twitched at that. This kid...no. This kid's parents were a piece of work. 

"It's **never** anything like a bother. Give's me an excuse to screw around with Dickie and B. Alfred likes seeing something other than our ugly mugs, and yours is one of his favorite," Jason ruffled Tim's hair at that. "Now, gimme a minute and we'll get cocoa--an' if he made the wrong kind, well, I know my way around the kitchen too."

\--

As Bruce thought, Tim forgot to lock the backdoor when he left. Bruce did a quick sweep of the house, and noted that Martha’s usual hiding places for herself didn’t have any new marks. That was good. Maybe she was getting less scared of storms?

He returned to find Martha and Tim both in their spare sets of pajamas at the manor—Martha in her big blue tee (stolen from Jason’s old clothes) and soft flannel pants while Tim was in an old pair of Bruce’s own pajamas from his age.

The odd thing was the trashbag she was holding.

“Miss Martha decided the tree was too dangerous for her wasps in this weather.”

“They could have died!”

Alfred nodded along as he moved about the kitchen. “Quite right. She decided to take it upon herself to ensure it didn’t happen.”

“I followed the instructions,” Martha nodded, careful not to move the bag.

“Marebear, please tell me they’re not staying in the house.” Tim plead with his sister.

“Of course not, Mrs. Mac is too scared of them for that. But during storms they go in the green house room.”

Tim sighed in relief. “Okay.”

Martha tilted her head to the side then, her ‘realized something’ tic. “When are we going home? I need to put them in the plant room.”

Bruce took a deep breath as this would be either very easy, or very difficult.

“Martha Antoinette,” since he knows she thinks (for some reason) that just saying Martha means he’s talking about his mother, and only he has to call her by both her names. “It’s a blizzard out there right now. That’s not safe for your wasps, and its definitely not safe for you and Tim to go out in.”

“Pixie, you were both soaked.” Jason said came in with two fluffy blankets for her and Tim. “Big word for ya, hypothermia.”

“Dangerously low body temperature,” Martha began to rattle off while taking her blanket. “Sometimes its underlying diseases but it can come from other things like the cold and—oh.” She frowned then, brow furrowing as the put things together. Her head tilted a bit. “I did a dangerous thing.”

Alfred placed a mug of hot cocoa before them each, with one out for Dick for whenever he returned from where he was in the house. Bruce wasn’t quite sure at the moment.

“Alfred,” Jason eyed the mugs suspiciously. “Please tell me that—”

“Yes Master Jason, made the proper way with milk.”

Jason sighed in relief while Dick barreled in with more blankets. “okay, so now we can do a fort in the main room. And I found somewhere your wasps can go.”

Bruce almost frowned in thought. Almost.

“Apparently the gardeners have a small green house attached to the house, so your wasps can stay there for the night,” Dick said with a grin.

“Really?” Martha looked at Dick with that quiet uncertainty that they knew meant she wasn’t sure if it was a lie or not.

In this case, it wasn’t.

“I almost forgot about that place,” Bruce gently put a hand on her shoulder. “Can I bring your friends there? I’ll be extra careful.”

Martha nodded as Mr. Wayne was very steady and gentle with her wasps when they played together.

“Why can’t I do it?” Dick asked while Jason snorted.

“You move too much,” Martha told him point blank while gently handing over her bag.

Bruce let out a silent sigh of relief. Martha was by far an easy kid to understand once you realized her motivations were centered on Tim, Mrs. Mac, her wasps or whatever her other current interests were at the moment. Tim was obviously her primary caretaker when Mrs. Mac wasn’t around--even when she was from what he noticed about how the trio interacted over the months. It didn’t sit right with him when he found out the pair were alone without Mrs. Mac (most nights she'd find some reason to stay most of the night.) Or that their parents were never around.

One of the gardeners overheard Martha (in wasp therapy as Dick affectionately dubbed it) say she doesn’t get why she’s supposed to care about her parents 'because they’re her parents' since they aren’t Tim or Mrs. Mac, and her parents aren’t there and she just doesn’t get it at all.

He may have taken to watching over the Drake children a bit (a lot) more after that.

When he made his way back after dropping off the wasp nest (still in the bag, in the ‘cold room’ of the green house to prevent the wasps from waking up early) the (his) kids were in the middle of making their blanket fort.

“Disney movies for sure,” Dick said as he put another wall up.

“Now way, Pixar, right Timmy?” Jason said with authority he pretended to have whenever Martha or Tim were around.

“Why not both?” Tim asked nervously, fixing the floor blanket while Martha worked on fort’s entrance/ view of the TV screen.

“It has to be good,” was Martha’s only addition to the argument between Dick and Jason.

“Pixar is way better, and funnier,” Jason added.

Martha Antoinette looks to Tim for confirmation. Because Jason’s funny and hers aren’t always the same.

“Excuse you, there are kids present. They need to be kid-funny when they’re funny,” Dick added.

Jason rolled his eyes, scooping up an almost title. “What, you want them to watch something that isn’t a cartoon?”

Tim crawled over to Jason, grabbing the title with a furrowed brow. “What’s Home Alone?”

Jason checked the title and yes, it was Home Alone. And he failed to mention that when lifting it.

Dick and Bruce were definitely judging him for that. Like it was his fault it was out? And in easy grabbing range and okay, maybe he grabbed it on purpose to prove a point (he refrained from snide remarks this time) but he didn’t put that one with the movie spread.

That was all on a smug Alfred.

Martha clamored over beside Tim, as anything Tim didn’t know was far more interesting than fixing the entrance. She was also the shortest and decided someone that didn’t have to climb furniture could do it. (Since she’s not supposed to have feet on chairs… at least Mrs. Mac said to use her special step stool instead.)

Jason looked between the two as it donned on him that “You haven’t seen Home Alone?”

“It says trip to France,” Martha noted with growing interest. A lot of those movies were about couples, which was boring when she didn’t get into either of leads.

“And it booby traps.”

Martha’s eyes lit up at that.

“Can we do trap comparisons!”

“What.” Dick stared at them both. “You do what.”

“Trap comparison,” Tim shrugged. “See if it’s a good one or not and if we can remake it. Mrs. Mac banned big traps tests if they’re violent, so we do calculations now.”

“I think its cause we tried to do a trap door.”

“It is definitely because of the trap door.”

“Wait, hold up, you two,” Jason pointed between them. “Tried to make a trap door?”

“It worked!” Martha huffed, grabbing the disc and moving to the player.

“Mostly, the trigger needed more weight.”

“We got out with the blanket lasso just fine.”

“…blanket lasso.”

Martha shrugged. “Mrs. Mac said I couldn’t use the sailor rope or anything like that when we started comparisons.”

“We looked up which types of fabric could work for what.”

“Chloe helped!”

Tim nodded. “Chloe helped.”

“Who’s Chloe?”

“My best friend. She lives super far away.”

Martha settled down at that, letting the movie load while Alfred had that Knowing smile and fixed the entrance for her.

“Thank you!” the pair said while taking a seat at the front.

“You are very welcome. Master Bruce, I believe the popcorn is almost done.”

Bruce returned to the (his) kids settled in, Dick somehow looping an arm around Tim and Jason while Martha sat in the entrance by Alfred in his chair.

Bruce slid in from the back and gave the boys their bowl first. He returned with another one for himself and Martha (Alfred abstaining as usual from it).

“Here.”

Martha nodded, following him to the back to quietly ask about her wasps—yes they were still asleep— and starting to move back to the front. Then the “South Bend Shovel Slayer” bit began. By the time it was over, Martha had migrated into Bruce’s lap, leaning against his left arm and chest and may have been clinging. Okay she was clinging to him.

“He’s not really like Zsasz right?” she said it was quiet as she could, since Mrs. Mac said things like that could make people upset.

Bruce’s heart plummeted that the girl knew about those things.

“No sweetie, and he can’t get us here, okay?”

Martha nodded, unsure but refusing to look further into it.

Bruce made sure to hold her for the rest of the movie.

“They’re bad at noticing things,” Tim said when the officer arrived asking about security.

“Big time.” Martha agreed. “And that’s not how people case places.”

Jason raised an eyebrow at Tim. “And you do know how?”

“No, but its less obvious. Maybe camera hacking?”

Martha hummed from her place in Bruce’s lap. “I don’t see any, maybe its an old movie?”

Bruce made a mental note to discuss with Mrs. Mac the pair’s habit of both trap comparison and apparent conceptual familiarity and understanding of criminal activity. If only because this… was a touch concerning.

At some point Tim piped up later on. An uneasy, “How’d they just forget him?”

Martha beat them to it before tension could build.

“They’re unorganized butts.”

Jason snorted.

“Marebear, not everyone that’s unorganized is a butt.”

Martha pointed to the family on the screen. “Unorganized Butts.”

Bruce shook his head. while Dick shot Jason a look for laughing as hard as he was. Apparently hanging around Jason meant she picked up specific insults and used her own replacement swears.

“They’re alarms didn’t go off,” Tim tried to defend the fictional family.

“Don’t depend on just one thing. Always have backups,” Martha said with a nod. “If they had chickens this wouldn’t be a problem.”

Jason snorted at that.

Dick hummed in agreement. “Annoying, but effective.”

“We are not getting pet chickens,” Tim said with a huff.

“Of course not. But they’d work. Or battery alarms.”

“Battery alarm with a chicken sound?” Tim guessed.

“Annoying and effective,” Marinette said with a grin.

“Shoosh, its getting good again.”

Bruce shook his head as the movie continued.

“Is that miscommunication or incompetence?” Martha asked in a whisper when the police checked the house.

“Miscommunication,” Bruce murmured. “they misheard the request.”

“Oh.” Martha squinted at the screen before nodding. “Okay. So they’re not dirty then?”

“Dirty cops bend and break laws, incompetents are bad at enforcing it,” Jason called from his spot, eyes narrowed at Bruce now. “When did you get here?”

Bruce hummed at his son and smiled used his impression voice. “I’m Batman.”

Martha groaned in his lap. “No you’re not. You’re an insult to Batman.”

Jason sputtered out a laugh.

Dick look mildly horrified while Tim sputtered “Martha!”

“Its true and you know it. Batman is supposed to be scary. Mr. Wayne is as scary as a wet noodle.”

Bruce couldn’t help but laugh then.

Martha huffed at him. “Its true. And I still don’t get the butts match thing, but it’s bad and you should say sorry to Batman.”

“Yeah B,” Jason was in his glory.

Dick was too with his own cackling now. “Apologize to Batman.”

“Don’t encourage her!” Tim had wide eyed panicked eyes as he said that.

Martha huffed. “Its true. I had to watch enough of the Batman and Robin clips.”

“Had to?” Dick was very, very close to Martha and Bruce then.

Martha pointed to Tim. “Fan.”

“Ah.” Dick was grinning then. reminded once more that Tim is his fan before the mask and when he’s in it.

Jason puffed up his chest.

Martha huddled back against Bruce as Dick was getting too close for her comfort. Mr. Wayne was her security chair—Tim Tam got embarrassed last time she sat with him in front of his friends. It was a bad nightmare and he let her stay but she still knew. She decided Jason was a Robin fan and Dick had to be one too, well, more Nightwing since he’s showy and she’s met Dick.

“Oh! That’s easy to do!” Martha pointed to the screen and the silhouettes.

Tim nodded. “Paper people prank. She’s very good at tracing lines.”

“It needs an exactor knife for big kids and safety scissors for people that are bad with tracing.”

Jason laughed at the pizza boy scene while Martha booed as “unnecessarily mean!”

Jason managed to look a little guilty. Only a little.

During the grocery portion both Tim and Martha were exchanging looks, somehow both sitting against Bruce now, with Dick somehow managing to maintain contact with Bruce, Tim and Jason. Martha was the furthest from his grasp… for now.

“He doesn’t have an adult.”

“He stole twice,” Tim pointed out. “I don’t think he’s good at Mrs. Mac’s rules.”

“You do realize he probably never met Mrs. Mac, right?”

The question hung in the air and was only met with silence.

“… not everyone has someone to watch out for them.”

Martha craned her head back, brow furrowed as “Then why do you still have a nanny?”

Jason chocked on his popcorn while Dick tried to revive him. Tim helped.

“I, I don’t?” Bruce looked to an all too amused Alfred.

Martha looked pointedly at Alfred then back to Bruce.

“Miss Martha, I am not a nanny, I am a butler.”

“Lots of nannies do the cleaning and cooking too. And Master is for kids.”

Dick and Jason went wide eyed at that.

“Wait a minute—“

“Alfred’s been calling B a kid this whole time!”

Martha and Tim nod and exchanged a look as really, this is common knowledge, isn’t it?

“Holy—how did we not know!”

“I, wait I am not a kid anymore!”

Martha shot Dick a look that claimed otherwise.

Tim pressed his shoulder against her in defeat. In the process, he was leaning against Mr. Wayne, the Batman. But he was getting too tired to notice, even with Dick and Jason freaking out.

By the time the church music plays, the pair are both out like a light. Bruce is the first to notice, given they both are using his as their rest.

When Dick moved to re-capture Tim (lost him during his earlier freak out, and catching Jason is a test of wills and patience) in his attempt at a cuddle puddle, he noted the other was definitely asleep. Before the kids could even get into their trap comparisons too…

He would need to pick their brains on that later. If only to see what ideas they’d have for Wayne Manor next time Jason starts a prank war. He already knows Martha is siding with Jay---he can feel it. But he has a chance at getting Tim on his side.

“Timmy?” Dick murmured while motioning for Jason to turn off the movie and open up the fort to get the kids out.

Jason huffed and moved quickly—Alfred beating him to turning it off and putting it away.

“Huh?” Tim startled a bit, looking where he was. “Oh, Mare’s, Mare’s asleep.” He moved to get up, only for Dick to stop him as Bruce stood with Martha still asleep in his arms.

“B’s got her.” He held Timmy close, waiting for him to settle into mostly unconsciousness once again while Jason and Alfred further disassembled the fort around him. A minute later and he scooped Tim up and followed Bruce to his room.

Jason wasn’t pouting at all about his two fans being carried by Bruce and Dick, or silently grumbling about it. No. That would be immature and—Alfred, they can’t open the door like that.

Jason managed to rush over quietly and open the door for Bruce and Dick.

Somehow—don’t ask him how—Bruce managed to get them all to stay in his room. Apparently Tim and Martha were clingy in their sleep. And somehow Jason got grabbed and was not involved in this mess.

If Bruce didn’t have a small country for a mattress, this would be more concerning. As is, he has two tiny fans clinging to him, Bruce, and Dick and none of them have the heart to get out of said tiny fans grasps.

The next morning was strange for the two Drakes. If only because it was warm all over instead of just on one side for Martha, and there wasn’t a weight on his chest for Tim.

Blearily, both would look around them and see familiar forms in an unfamiliar room, strange bed sheets, then the other still (mostly) asleep. Both would linger on the other three.

Tim would relax drastically as it was just the Waynes and Martha was probably the cause of it, but it was resolved so he could go back to sleep (raising a little sister is hard, and there’s too much snow for there to be school or for Mrs. Mac to come in).

Martha would just notice she was curled up on not-Tim, see it was “The Butts Match” Bad Batman Mr. Wayne and fall asleep again. He felt safe, a lot like Tim-Tam now. Jay Jay too. Is she saw Dick she’d make sure he was at least one person away from her. He’s hard to get out of a hug from, and she doubted he’s any better asleep.

But for now, Alfred managed to get another picture for another of his secret photo albums he’d been working on. He wasn’t a fool, he knew the pair were Waynes in all but name and official residence soon enough.

Now, if only he could get his son to agree to letting them have their own rooms more personalized, and after this he doubted it’d be very difficult, then this would be perfect.


End file.
